


Lannister zawsze spłaca swoje długi

by Pryvian



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Jon Snow is Dead, POV Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, The Iron Bank of Braavos, fix-it season 8 episode 6
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryvian/pseuds/Pryvian
Summary: Westeros musi podnieść się jakoś po latach wojny domowej i błędach popełnianych przez kolejnych władców. Tyrion Lannister, władca Pięciu Królestw oraz Sansa Stark, królowa Północy są zmuszeni znaleźć sposób na spłatę długów zaciągniętych przez ich poprzedników. Rozwiązanie wydaje się proste...





	Lannister zawsze spłaca swoje długi

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam zgodnie z obietnicą. Jest to próba naprawienia tego, co wydarzyło się w ostatnim odcinku serialu. Budowałam więc na tym, co wcześniej dali nam twórcy. W tym wypadku niestety masakra Królewskiej Przystani wciąż jest faktem.  
> Pozwoliłam sobie użyć imienia "Asha Greyjoy" zamiast "Yara", ponieważ jestem jednak bardziej przywiązana do jej postaci w książkach i wciąż do końca nie wiem, czemu miała służyć zmiana tego imienia na potrzeby serialu.

Tywin Lannister powiedział kiedyś, że każdy głupi potrafi być królem podczas wojny, ale gdy walki dobiegały końca i nadchodził czas odbudowy, potrzeba było inteligentnego człowieka. Ci zaś zwykle uciekali jak najdalej od tronu, doskonale świadomi tego, co ich w tym wypadku czeka.

Był to dość zawoalowany komentarz dotyczący kondycji intelektualnej i talentu do rządzenia Roberta Baratheona, którego panowanie przebiegało spokojnie jedynie z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze, przypadło na czas lata i dobrobytu. Po drugie, Robert otoczony był ludźmi takimi jak Tywin, lord Varys, Jon Arryn czy Petyr Baelish, którzy potrafili w porę powstrzymać króla przed nim samym, a przynajmniej zapełniać na nowo pustoszejący coraz szybciej skarbiec. I po trzecie, najważniejsze, Robert Baratheon był potwornym szczęściarzem. O jego szczęściu nie wiedziała tylko jego żona oraz odyniec, który w końcu go zabił.

Tyrion Lannister, Pierwszy Tego Imienia (jak anonsowano go teraz gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił) zdecydowanie nie należał do szczęściarzy. Posiadał jednak dar przeżywania. Odkąd przyszedł na świat oszukał śmierć niezliczoną ilość razy; mógłby wręcz uczyć tej sztuki Wodnych Tancerzy z Braavos. Westeros potrzebowało zaś króla, który nie umrze w ciągu pierwszych kilku tygodni (lub godzin) swojego panowania, zna się na polityce i ekonomii, i potrafi improwizować w trudnych warunkach. Zabawne, że uznano, że akurat on spełniał wszystkie te warunki. Gdyby jego ojciec nadal żył, zapewne załamałby ręce nad decyzją Małej Rady – po czym zastanowiłby się jak to wykorzystać. Tyrion nie miał na to czasu.

Gdy opadł popiół i rozwiał się dym nad Królewską Przystanią, ci, którym udało się przeżyć nie mieli innego wyjścia jak tylko odnaleźć się na nowo w rzeczywistości po wojnie domowej i najsurowszej zimie, jaką pamiętano. On miał ich natomiast poprowadzić. Nie mógł więc pozwolić sobie na to, aby upić się do nieprzytomności i chociaż na moment zapomnieć o tym, czego był świadkiem, jak to uczyniło tylu innych ocalałych. Wspomnienia prześladowały go na jawie i we śnie, razem z gorzką myślą, że nie opuszczą go aż do końca jego dni. Wciąż czuł na skórze żar smoczego ognia i czuł swąd palonego ciała. Słyszał huk rozpadającego się zamku, którego ruiny pogrzebały jego rodzeństwo. Widział nieruchome ciało Daenerys Targaryen, którą poznał jako królową, która niosła za sobą nadzieję na lepsze jutro, a którą przyszło mu pochować jako nieodrodną córkę jej szalonego ojca, oraz spopielone zwłoki Jona Snow, którego warta dobiegła ostatecznie końca, choć Tyrion obawiał się, że ten biedny chłopak nawet po śmierci nie odnajdzie spokoju. Rozdzierająca serce pieśń jego wilkora tylko w tym utwierdzała.

W tych okolicznościach, wspólnie z członkami Małej Rady doszli do wniosku, że należy działać niezwykle ostrożnie. Ten kraj widział przez ostatnie lata zbyt wiele pochopnych decyzji doprowadzających do nieodwracalnych tragedii. Oni musieli być mądrzejsi od swoich poprzedników. Analizowali po jednym problemie na raz i w taki oto sposób, krok po kroku, powoli odbudowywali świat, który dawniej znali. Było to nużące i na wielu nie robiło najmniejszego wrażenia, ale przynajmniej działało skutecznie.

Zaczęli od postawienia resztek wiernej armii Daenerys przed wyborem: mogli złożyć broń i zostać w Westeros, albo powrócić na zawsze do Essos. Większość z nich zdecydowała się na podróż przez morze, a Asha Greyjoy obiecała dopilnować, aby trafili bezpiecznie do portów w wolnych miastach.

Następnie zdecydowali o przeniesieniu królewskiej siedziby do Harrenhal. Królewska Przystań leżała w gruzach i miną lata, jeśli nie dziesięciolecia zanim uda się ją odbudować. Harrenhal natomiast był największym zamkiem we wszystkich królestwach, zdolnym pomieścić dwór i ocalałych z pożogi oraz uciekających przed wojną i dzikimi bandami, wykorzystującymi ogólny chaos. Oczywiście, tu też potrzeba była napraw, ale to nawet dobrze. Ludzie mieli zajęcie. Kamieniarze, cieśle, murarze pracowali bez wytchnienia, nie tylko nad doprowadzeniem zamku do stanu używalności, ale także nad szkoleniem nowych uczniów, w większości sierot, którym pewny fach na pewno bardzo się przyda w ręce. Przyłączyli się do nich także co poniektórzy młodzi maestrzy, dopiero co wypuszczeni z Cytadeli w świat, którzy zlecieli się do królewskiego dworu jak kruki do padliny. Natomiast ser Brienne z Tarthu, lady dowódczyni Gwardii Królewskiej, wydała rozkaz obowiązkowego szkolenia mieszkańców w walce, tak aby potrafili się obronić, gdy zdecydują się wyruszyć dalej lub powrócić do swoich dawnych domów. Dziewczynki walczyły razem z chłopcami, młodzież z dorosłymi, a jeśli komuś to przeszkadzało mógł się zmierzyć z samą ser Brienne, aby namówić ją do zmiany decyzji. Po pierwszych trzech śmiałkach, którzy tracili miecz nim zdążyli w ogóle zaatakować, nikt nie zgłaszał już żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Zdecydowanie więcej problemów sprawiła potrzeba podzielenia na nowo ziem Westeros pomiędzy rodami. Gendry Baratheon objął we władanie Kraniec Burzy i Tyrion nie zamierzał cofać decyzji Daenerys, szczególnie, że ta należała akurat do tych udanych. Dorzecze miało pozostać w rękach Tullych, a przynajmniej tego, co zostało z tego niegdyś dumnego rodu. Żelazne Wyspy bez mrugnięcia okiem oddał Ashy Greyjoy, która może i była nieprzewidywalna, ale przynajmniej inteligentna i zależało jej na rodzinnej spuściźnie. Lordem Orlego Gniazda i Obrońcą Doliny formalnie wciąż pozostawał Robin Arryn, ale Tyrion nie zamierzał ryzykować rządów kolejnego szalonego dziecka. Zwrócił się z uprzejmą, choć stanowczą prośbą do lordów Doliny o wybranie regenta, a ci wyznaczyli naturalnego syna Ronnela Arryna, brata Jona. Tyrion zaakceptował tę decyzję, pewien, że mieszkańcy tamtych ziem sami wiedzieli najlepiej komu są gotowi zaufać. Podobnie rzecz się miała z Reach, gdzie w komnatach Wysogrodu zasiadała teraz wnuczka Luthora Tyrella, urodzona z jego naturalnej córki. Dziewczyna dorastała pod okiem Królowej Cierni, można się więc było spodziewać, że nie wypuści łatwo władzy z rąk, i że zdążyła opanować polityczną grę.

Pozostawał Lannisport, który wedle wszelkich praw należał teraz wyłącznie do niego, ale Tyrion nie chciał mieć z tym miastem nic do czynienia. Szczerze mówiąc, byłby najszczęśliwszy w świecie, gdyby nie musiał go już nigdy w życiu oglądać. Dlatego też posłał jedynie kruka z rozkazem znalezienia odpowiednio dalekiego kuzyna bądź kuzynki, którzy zgodziliby się pełnić rolę namiestnika i głowy rodu Lannisterów w jego imieniu. Był pewien, że ktoś prędzej czy później się znajdzie, nie ważne czy z prawego łoża czy też nie.

Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że w kronikach nazwą okres jego panowania „rządami bękartów” czy czymś równie poetycko-obraźliwym. Osobiście wolałby „odbudowę Pięciu Królestw”, ale to nie brzmiało wystarczająco dramatycznie. Maestrzy z Cytadeli nigdy nie traciliby inkaustu na tak przyziemną nazwę.

Tyrion wcale się nie dziwił, że Dorne nie miało zamiaru honorować dłużej ich unii. Dornijczycy zawsze bronili swojej odrębności i niezależności wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Po tym zaś, co jego rodzina uczyniła rodowi Martellów z niesłychaną ulgą przyjął fakt, że nie spotkał na swojej drodze żadnego opłaconego zabójcy z południa lub z Essos. Syrella Sand, jedna z córek Oberyna i nowa królowa Dorne, miała wystarczająco dużo problemów na głowie, aby przejmować się jeszcze koronacją jakiegoś karła. On zaś – w geście dobrej woli – rozkazał odesłać do Słonecznej Włóczni kości jej sióstr, kuzyna oraz Ellarii Sand. Nie mógł mieć najmniejszej pewności, że szczątki, które mu pokazano rzeczywiście należały do Dornijczyków, ale wierzył, że Syrella doceni fakt, że próbował. Jej ojciec by docenił.

Była jeszcze kwestia Północy. Sama myśl o niej wywoływała lekki uśmiech na twarzy Tyriona. Od samego początku wiedział, że lordowie północy nie ugną po raz kolejny kolan przed królem z południa, a on nie zamierzał ich do tego zmuszać. Znaleźli o wiele lepsze rozwiązanie, które zadowalało dosłownie wszystkich – Sansa Stark, jego małżonka i współwładczyni Pięciu Królestw była też samodzielną królową Północy. W obecności Małej Rady, kilku septonów i maestrów zrzekł się wszystkich mężowskich praw do jej ziem i tytułów, oraz przystał na to, aby, jeśli kiedykolwiek doczekają się dzieci, Sansa sama zdecydowała, które z nich ma nosić jej nazwisko i zostać jej następcą bądź następczynią. Mógł oczywiście zgłaszać swoje uwagi i pomysły, ale to do niej należała ostateczna decyzja. Wielu mężczyzn na jego miejscu zapewne by protestowało przeciw takim warunkom, ale on zaakceptował wszystkie z miejsca. Sansa była wspaniałą, dzielną i mądrą kobietą. Nadawała się na królową dużo bardziej niż od na króla.

Teraz zaś oboje stali przed decyzją, którą mogła ich wszystkich wiele kosztować. Ryzykowali, to fakt. Jednak akurat w tym momencie nie mieli wyjścia. Nie da się władać królestwem, którego długi sięgały tak głęboko, że wspólny majątek wszystkich wielkich rodów nie dałby rady ich spłacić. Robert, Petyr, Stannis, Cersei, nawet Daenerys, oni wszyscy wiedzieli, jak oczarować bankierów z Braavos. Szkoda, że żadne z nich nie pomyślało o tym jak ich później spłacić.

Sansa zauważyła, że się skrzywił, gdy tylko jeden ze służących zapowiedział przybycie Tycho Nestorisa, przedstawiciela Żelaznego Banku. Ścisnęła jego dłoń i podała mu kielich z wodą, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Dałby wiele za odrobinę słodkiego dornijskiego wina, ale na to nie miał co liczyć w najbliższym czasie. Dopóki nie dojdą do rzeczywistego porozumienia z Syrellą to dostawy tego wybornego trunku można było uznać za wstrzymane, a poza tym musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Nawet jeśli czasem to go aż fizycznie bolało.

Nestoris wkroczył do komnaty, uśmiechając się jak człowiek, który jest pewien, że przechytrzy wszystkich; Tyrionowi przypominał w tym momencie Petyra Baelisha. Miał nadzieję, że jego żonie trochę mniej. Morderstwo podczas audiencji dość trudno będzie zatuszować.

Niepotrzebnie się martwił. Sansa powitała gościa uprzejmie i z godnością, jak na królową przystało. Ten zaś skłonił się przed nimi głęboko (może nawet zbyt głęboko, co zahaczało już o prześmiewczość), ucałował wyciągniętą dłoń Sansy i pochwalił jej srebrzystą suknię z kołnierzem obszytym czarnym futrem.

– Jeśli zawitasz kiedyś w tym stroju do Braavos, wasza wysokość, jestem pewien, że szybko zapoczątkujesz nową modę w naszym mieście – dodał nonszalancko, zajmując miejsce.

– Obawiam się, że ta suknia nie nadaje się do noszenia w waszym klimacie – odparła Sansa, skinąwszy mu głową w podziękowaniu za komplement. – A i muszę cię zasmucić, ser. Nie planuję w najbliższej przyszłości podróży do Essos, jest zbyt wiele spraw, które wymagają mojej uwagi tu, na miejscu. Przekażę jednak twoje zaproszenie mojej siostrze, jestem pewna, że z radością z niego skorzysta.

Tyrion z trudem powstrzymał śmiech cisnący mu się na usta na widok pobladłej twarzy Nestorisa. Plotki o zabójczyni Nocnego Króla zdążyły roznieść się już szerokim echem, a pieśni układane na jej cześć przetrwają zapewne wieki. Do wysłanników Żelaznego Banku musiały dojść przynajmniej strzępy pogłosek na jej temat. Istniała szansa, że słyszeli już o planowanym przez nią powrocie do Essos.

– Będziemy zaszczyceni mogąc ją gościć – odpowiedział w końcu, najbardziej bezosobowym tonem, jaki Tyrion kiedykolwiek słyszał. – To strasznie przykre, że doczekaliśmy czasów, gdy tak dobrze urodzone kobiety muszą przejmować się sprawami wojny.

– Najwyraźniej, aby zapanował pokój kobiety nie mają innego wyboru jak tylko wygrywać wojny toczone przez mężczyzn. – Ton Sansy pozostał uprzejmy, ale jej słowa miały w sobie zabójczą siłę obsydianowego ostrza. – Przejdźmy do interesów. Słyszałam, że bankierzy z Braavos lepiej władają liczbami niż słowami.

– To prawda. – Nestoris odzyskał kolory na twarzy oraz wcześniejszą pewność siebie. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim krześle. Palce jego dłoni stykały się pod lekkim kątem, tworząc kształt wieży. – Wasze wysokości na pewno zdają sobie sprawę, że akurat liczby są po stronie mojego banku. Westeros zalega nam ze spłatą pożyczek już od lat. Nie damy rady przymykać na to dłużej oczu. Pożyczki udzielaliśmy koronie, więc fakt, że osoby, z którymi wcześniej prowadziliśmy negocjacje zginęły podczas działań wojennych, w niczym nie pomaga. Można uznać, że wasze wysokości otrzymały w spadku nie tyle tron, co długi i nic poza nimi.

– Jesteśmy tego świadomi. – Tyrion wreszcie zabrał głos. Miał nadzieję zakończyć to spotkanie najszybciej jak się tylko da. – Razem z moją królową znaleźliśmy sposób, aby spłacić je wszystkie za jednym razem. Jesteśmy przekonani, że tak będzie najwygodniej dla wszystkich.

Nestoris uniósł brwi.

– Wasza wysokość raczy żartować. Nie słyszałem, aby na północy odkryto nowe złoża złota. Śnieg i lód nie są natomiast walutą, którą mój bank akceptuje.

– Wyborne poczucie humoru, ser. – Tyrion uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Aczkolwiek nie myśleliśmy o handlowaniu z wami śniegiem i lodem, może następnym razem. Mówimy o łuskach, skrzydłach i zionącej ogniem paszczy.

– Spośród trzech smoków Daenerys Targaryen przeżył tylko jeden. – Weszła mu w słowo Sansa. – Drogon jest ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. Żadne żywe stworzenie i żadna broń nie może się z nim równać. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, ser, że tym samym jego wartości nie można wyrazić pieniędzmi.

– Dobrze rozumiem, że wasze wysokości rozważają sprzedanie smoka Żelaznemu Bankowi?

– Już rozważyliśmy – odpowiedział Tyrion, upijając łyk z kielicha. – Nie widzimy innego wyjścia. Westeros nie stać na spłatę w inny sposób i nie będzie stać przez najbliższej kilka, a może wręcz kilkanaście lat. Wasz bank również o tym wie. Nie zamierzamy głodzić naszych poddanych, aby naprawić błędy mojego szwagra, siostry i pozostałych samozwańczych władców.

– Wasza postawa jest godna pochwały. – Nestoris skubał palcami swój podbródek w zamyśleniu. – Rzeczywiście, ostatni żyjący smok wystarczyłby z nawiązką, aby uregulować wszystkie należności. Dziwi mnie jednak, że wasze wysokości rezygnują z niego z takim spokojem.

– Co innego nam pozostało, ser? – Tyrion rozłożył ręce, wzdychając teatralnie. – Pomijając nasze problemy finansowe to zatrzymanie Drogona w Westeros byłoby wyjątkowo głupią decyzją polityczną z naszej strony. Jego ogień strawił Królewską Przystań, zabijając tysiące ludzi. Nie ma rodu w naszych królestwach, którego przynajmniej jeden członek nie spłonąłby żywcem. Zamordował nawet brata mojej umiłowanej małżonki. – Ścisnął jej dłoń w wyćwiczonym geście, a ona jak na zawołanie spuściła wzrok. – Wierzę, że w Braavos znajdzie się jednak wielu śmiałków gotowych spróbować stłumić jego mordercze instynkty. Z tego co mi wiadomo wśród mieszkańców waszego miasta znajduje się parę rodzin z krwi starej Valyrii.

Nestorisa nie trzeba było długo dłużej przekonywać. Dostał w końcu dużo więcej niż się spodziewał wchodząc do tej komnaty. Przekazali w jego ręce broń, za pomocą której Żelazny Bank mógł rządzić światem.

Po tym jak za bankierem zamknęły się drzwi, Tyrion policzył w myślach do stu i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie wybuchnąć śmiechem, który okazał się zaraźliwy, bo Sansa natychmiast do niego dołączyła. Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni słyszał jej śmiech… Zapewne wtedy, gdy żył jeszcze jej ojciec, a ona była narzeczoną Jeoffreya. To był naprawdę piękny dźwięk.

– Byłaś wspaniała, milady. – Skłonił przed nią głowę z szacunkiem, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Od razu połknął haczyk.

– Może i zna się na liczbach, ale wobec słów pozostaje całkowicie bezbronny – odpowiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Oboje sobie poradziliśmy.

– W takich bitwach nie mamy sobie równych.

– I lepiej niech tak zostanie. – Wstała ze swojego miejsca, wygładzając spódnicę sukni. – Rozkażę przysłać butelkę wina. Ten sukces zasługuje na uczczenie.

Miał ochotę ją pocałować, ale opanował się w ostatniej chwili. Z czasem może do tego dojdą, może nauczą się być małżeństwem we wszystkich tego słowa znaczeniach. Teraz wystarczyło, że byli równoprawnymi partnerami w polityce.

Alkohol nigdy wcześniej nie smakował mu tak bardzo. Rozkoszował się zarówno bukietem wina, jak i wyobrażaniem sobie miny Nestorisa, gdy krótko po powrocie do Braavos zorientuje się, że smok, którego kupił nie czuje się najlepiej.

Razem z Sansą wpadli na ten plan, gdy wciąż jeszcze przebywała na północy. Na wszelki wypadek spalił wszystkie listy, które między sobą wymienili. Nim jej brat powrócił do Krainy Wiecznej Zimy, wydobyła z niego informacje w jaki sposób otruć smoka tak, aby odwlec w czasie jego zgon. Bran przekazał jej oraz Aryi wszystko, czego pragnęły, a one nie zawahały się zrobić użytku z tej wiedzy.

Jutro Nestoris wyruszy w drogę powrotną razem ze smokiem oraz królewską eskortą, w skład której wejdzie giermek podobny z twarzy absolutnie do nikogo. Nie wyróżniający się niczym spomiędzy innych sierot przebywających pod opieką korony. Kiedy zaś dotrą do Braavos, będą mogli zacząć przygotowania do pogrzebu, jakiego świat nie widział. Tyrion potrafił przewidzieć mniej-więcej ile ta zabawa będzie kosztować Żelazny Bank. Ta liczba jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor.

– W takich chwilach uwielbiam bycie królem. – Uniósł kielich w geście tryumfu. Sansa przewróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Żadnej innej nagrody nie potrzebował.


End file.
